


Regrets of the Morning

by yingyanggirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Regrets, F/M, Failed Proposal, Gendry was drunk, Hearbroken Gendry, Massive Hangover, and for forgetting his own name, for such a terrible marriage proposal, it's the only explanation, post 8x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingyanggirl/pseuds/yingyanggirl
Summary: Gendry mulls over his latest regret...





	Regrets of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have HBO but I read the recaps and yeah I was upset by this; the fact that Aunt Flo was visiting me didn't help. Here's how my week went: Monday I was crying, Tuesday and Wednesday was spent putting back together the broken pieces of my soul, Thursday and Friday planning this fic and now posting it on Saturday.
> 
> I also spent the week alternating listening to "Stay with Me" by In Flames which made me sad and had to lighten my mood by listening to Within Temptation's "Supernova" until I was sad again...
> 
> This is my first GOT fanfc ever and my first fic in over...12 YEARS! Hopefully this won't be as terrible as my others were back in the day...

Gendry was hung over; painfully so for more than one reason...

He barely remembered the night before, just that Arya Stark broke his heart as easily as one could break a mirror and he ended up stumbling into, ironically, the same storage room where they had spent the night together; it hadn't helped that it caused the memories to wash over and his drunken slumber was quite fitful. But at least now he was able to think a bit more clearly as to where he had went wrong.

He knew that she loved him, his mind hadn't been clouded enough not to notice that at least, unfortunately it also meant that he noticed the light in her eyes that had glowed bright when he had began his proposal dim and then fade away by the time that he had finished. He knew he should have said something, anything to explain himself but his mouth has refused to do such a thing and his legs carried him away before he could command it to open.

He walked around almost in a daze as soon as he had walked out of the storage room, trying to think of a way to talk to her now that he was sober and his thoughts weren't as muddled; of course that meant that the regret had settled in. What had he been thinking?! He didn't even get his own name right! He truly had been in no shape to even speak to her never mind ask for her hand.

He had decided that perhaps he should leave her alone for some time before approaching her again in the hopes that she wouldn't run from him again...but that was before he learned that she had taken off without saying farewell to anyone. It didn't take intelligence to know where she had gone...and that concerned him greatly; just because she had slain the Night King did not guarantee her survival against Cersei.

As he too made his way south, Gendry wondered if he should pray for her safety, even if it meant praying to Gods that he wasn't sure even existed. All he knew for sure at that point was that he would only be a broken shell of a man if she was to leave him in any shape or form; for now, he would concentrate on coming out of this fight alive...

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of Within Temptation, I always think of this show every time I hear "Raise Your Banner"; the good parts at least...and don't be shy about your criticisms!


End file.
